A turbine engine typically includes an outer casing extending radially from an air diffuser and a combustion chamber. The casing encloses a combustor for containment of burning fuel. The combustor includes a liner and a combustor dome, and an igniter is mounted to the casing and extends radially inwardly into the combustor for igniting fuel.
The turbine also typically includes one or more fuel injectors for directing fuel from a manifold to the combustor. Fuel injectors also function to prepare the fuel for mixing with air prior to combustion. Each injector typically has an inlet fitting connected either directly or via tubing to the manifold, a tubular extension or stem connected at one end to the fitting, and one or more spray nozzles connected to the other end of the stem for directing the fuel into the combustion chambers. A fuel passage (e.g., a tube or cylindrical passage) extends through the stem to supply the fuel from the inlet fitting to the nozzle. Appropriate valves and/or flow dividers can be provided to direct and control the flow of fuel through the nozzle. The fuel injectors are often placed in an evenly-spaced annular arrangement to dispense (spray) fuel in a uniform manner into the combustion chamber. Additional concentric and/or series combustion chambers each require their own arrangements of nozzles that can be supported separately or on common stems. The fuel provided by the injectors is mixed with air and ignited, so that the expanding gases of combustion can, for example, move rapidly across and rotate turbine blades in a gas turbine engine to power an aircraft, or in other appropriate manners in other combustion applications.